


Murder most unladylike texting

by Lasagna482



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Sibling Love, Some Cursing, texting at 2am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasagna482/pseuds/Lasagna482
Summary: texting between Daisy, Hazel, Lavina, Kitty, and Beanie
Relationships: Bertie Wells & Daisy Wells, Stephen Bampton/Bertie Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Its set the christmas break after book one but a modern au  
> Characters in this chat: Daisy, Hazel, Lavina, Kitty, Beanie  
> This is probably rly bad. im gonna try to post another chapter today but idk and i might also post another fanfic that i already have written

8:00pm  
Daisy: Ok u all need to be up at 2am bc we need to talk  
Lavina: Why? Hazel do u know wut this is abt??  
Hazel: Surprisingly no  
Kitty: WHATTTTTTTTT?? daisy didnt tell hazel something?????? WOOOOOOOWW!!!!!!!!!  
Beanie: thats weird. But why daisy cant u do it now?  
Daisy: i most certainly can not.  
Beanie: i need a reason.  
Hazel: probably bc we are abt to eat and she has something big that other ppl like her family cant know.  
Daisy: correct.  
Lavina: fine ill stay up  
Beanie: sure why not  
Kitty: as long as its juicy im good with staying up.

2am  
Kitty: so daisy why couldnt u tell us earlier??????  
Daisy: well i had to make sure i was correct abt it and that i was deducing stuff correctly  
Hazel: hmmm so thats why u were acting weirder than usual  
Lavina: spill the beans this better be worth it  
Beanie: Yea i wanna know what it is  
Daisy: So u guys know abt my brothers secret…….  
Kitty: u mean him being gay??  
Daisy: Yes that one what other secrets would he have? Oh wait dont answer that.  
Hazel: Does this have something to do with him constantly on his phone and covering it whenever anyone comes within a six foot radius?  
Daisy: Well yes but i was gonna say the stuff not that u know what its abt  
Beanie: Can u just say it? Im tired and wanna get some sleep.  
Daisy: Ok fine. I think he has a bf.  
Kitty: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH TEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Beanie: Do u know for sure?  
Lavina: U better.  
Daisy: Well no but im 99% sure he does.  
Kitty: Then ask him!!  
Hazel: Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss DO IT!!!!!!!  
Lavina: you better fucking do it  
Beanie:language lavina but yes daisy u need to do it  
Kitty: i agree with lavina text him right fucking now and ask.  
Beanie: LANGUAGE KITTY!!  
Daisy: wut if hes not up?  
Hazel: ill go to the bathroom and see if theres any movement or if i see any light.

At Fallingford  
Hazel tiptoes out of the bedroom she and Daisy are sharing. She goes towards the bathroom and she goes past Bertie’s room and sees the door open slightly. She finds this weird but heads towards the bathroom as she actually needs to use it. She goes towards it and sees the light on. When she’s about ten feet away she hears the door open and light floods the hallway. Out comes Bertie clutching his phone. Bertie asks, ”Hazel, what are you doing up?” Hazel responds, “ I just needed to use the bathroom.” Berite replies,” Oh yeah that makes sense.” Bertie leaves towards his room and Hazel goes to the bathroom quickly and returns barely able to walk quietly back. 

Back on the groupchat  
Daisy: Well is he up?????  
Hazel: yup  
Lavina: DO IT  
Beanie: PLZ DO IT DAISY  
Kitty: cmon daisy dont u wanna know plz do it  
Daisy: hmmm idk  
Lavina: just do it  
Beanie: pwease  
Kitty: plz do it  
Hazel: i wanna know come in do it daisy  
Daisy: ofc imma do it i wanna know i was just messing with u guys. Ill send screenshots.

Daisy is now texting Bertie  
Daisy: SQUINTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
Bertie: wut the hell are u still doing up squashy its 230am  
Daisy: i could ask u the same fucking question. But i have a better question to ask.  
Bertie: Wut is this abt?  
Daisy: so u know how u told me ur gay  
Bertie: ya  
Daisy: so uve been acting rly weird and hiding ur phone whenever anyone comes close sooooooooo  
Bertie: am i not allowed to do that  
Daisy: well im ur sister u shouldnt hide stuff from me  
Bertie: its called privacy  
Daisy: i dont mean that  
Bertie: wut do u mean then  
Daisy: i mean u should tell me everything  
Bertie: im not hiding anything  
Daisy: liar  
Bertie: wu am i lying abt  
Daisy: u know what i mean  
Bertie: no i dont  
Daisy: yes u do  
Bertie: i rly dont know wut u mean plz tell me  
Daisy: fine.  
Bertie: ok………  
Daisy: u have a boyfriend  
Bertie: no i do not  
Daisy: liar  
Bertie: ok fine yea i do have a boyfriend  
Daisy: I KNEW IT  
Bertie: PLZ dont tell mum or dad i havent told them im gay yet  
Daisy: fine i wont. But whats his name? How old is he? What does he look like?  
Bertie: ugh ur insufferable squashy but sure ill tell u.  
Daisy: THANK YOU :)  
Bertie: Ok so his name is Stephen Bampton hes my age and he has red hair and freckles and hes super cute and hes rly nice  
Daisy: yuck i dont understand u  
Bertie: wut arent i allowed to rly like someone  
Daisy: well ya but i dont wanna know details  
Bertie: u asked  
Daisy: not important. Good night  
Bertie: good night then

Daisy: *sends the screenshots*  
Kitty: TEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Beanie: awwwwwwwwwwwww  
Hazel: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh  
Lavina: i dont understand u guys  
Daisy: neither do i. I also dont get why everyone is so mad abt love. Its gross. On that note good night im exhausted  
Beanie: good night :)  
Kitty: good night  
Hazel: good night  
Lavina: huh daisy actually gets tired


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before they return to Deepdean after winter break and the day they return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh this isn’t that exciting but I hope you enjoy

On the last day of winter break 

Beanie: guys.... my mom... she’s not getting better..

Hazel: I’m so so so so so so so so so so so sorry beanie I really am 

Daisy: as if it’s hard to tell with the amount of sorrys   
Also I’m sure she’ll get better beanie

Kitty: I know she’ll make it through this.

Beanie: guys I don’t want u telling me she’ll get better. I don’t want false confidence that she’ll get better bc she won’t the doctors soda she won’t get better.

Kitty: then those doctors are idiots fro not having hope that it’s possible. 

Daisy: ya they are idiots

Lavina: they must be complete idiots

Hazel: then I hope the doctors find a new medicine or something to help her and I am rly sorry beanie

Beanie: thanks. Also I’m gonna return to school late so I can spend some more time with my mom

Daisy: LUCKY I WISH I COULD MISS SCHOOL well not to see my idiot mother but oh well 

Beanie : gtg bye 

Hazel: bye beanie!!

Kitty: bye!!

Daisy: au revoir 

Lavina: wtf does that mean??

Daisy: bye in French u idiot u should know that u take French 

Lavina: well I don’t pay attention in class

The next day at 11:30am 

Kitty: when will u guys be back at deepdean? 

Hazel: daisy and I should be there in a few hours I think

Kitty: well I’m already here

Lavina: oof that sucks I’ll be there in like a half hour I think 

Daisy: we have to drop off Bertie first which means we won’t get there for a while probably not till like 3:30 4ish

Kitty: even tho u live rly close to deepdean??

Daisy: ya bc apparently Bertie has to be there sooner than we do idk 

The same day at 2pm

Daisy: we just stopped to get lunch at pizza express we should be there in like an hour or so. 

Kitty: well hurry up I wanna have more than lavina for company 

Lavina: same 

Beanie: turns out I’m gonna be back today around 6

Hazel: I can’t wait to see u guys!! And yay I wasn’t expecting to see u today beanie!!

Kitty: nice 

Lavina: k 

Daisy: ok then see ya then

That day at 6:27 in person

As Hazel was on look out, she shouted, “ GUYS! BEANIE’S HERE”

Her announcement is met with finallys and some yelling from matron and the other dorm to be quiet. They all run downstairs to the front of house where Beanie’s car is pulling up. When Beanie gets out of the car, she is enveloped in a group hug from everyone in their dorm, even Lavina. “BEANIE” Kitty said ,” You’re here!! I missed you so much!!” Matron scolds them for making so much noise as they go inside and up to their dorm room to get ready for dinner and to finish unpacking.


End file.
